Severus
by Aerlinniel23
Summary: Tłumaczenie. Severus Snape ma być włączony do grona sług Czarnego Pana. Ale nadchodzą wieści o ślubie Lily Evans...
1. Chapter 1

_Tytuł oryginału: **Severus**_

_Autor: **Mordred**_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

_Jest to jedno z pierwszych opowiadań, jakie przeczytałam na tej stronie i do tej pory zostaje jednym z moich ulubionych. Postanowiłam je przetłumaczyć, aby więcej ludzi mogło poznać tą piękną i smutną historię. Oczywiście zachęcam również do przeczytania oryginału i, jak zwykle, wyrażania swoich opinii._

* * *

**i**

Jest coś do powiedzenia na temat tych, którzy stracili to, co liczyło się dla nich najbardziej. Nie zostało im już nic do stracenia, więc idą przez resztę życia całkowicie świadomi, po pierwsze, śmiertelności i przemijalności rzeczy, i, po drugie, faktu, że istnieją rzeczy gorsze od śmierci.

To dlatego Severus Snape wydawał się być zupełnie obojętny na cokolwiek, co mogłoby uderzyć go prosto w jego długi, haczykowaty nos.

Zdolność szydzenia z zagrożenia przez jednego z mniej zaufanych nowicjuszy zaskoczyła nawet najbardziej wytrawnych poddanych Czarnego Pana. Nott mógł go uderzyć w policzek, lecz Severus spojrzałby tylko na niego jak na idiotę i wydałby prychnięcie, lekceważąc jego głupotę. Następnie poszedłby swoją wesołą drogą. Nawet kiedy po raz pierwszy spotkał osobiście Czarnego Pana, Snape miał ramiona tak rozluźnione, że Lucjusz poczuł się niezręcznie widząc nonszalancję chłopca. Jednakże Czarny Pan uznał to za intrygujące i młodzieniec szybko znalazł się blisko jego boku i pracował jako złowroga, niebezpiecznie inteligentna prawa ręka.

To wszystko dlatego, że Severus stracił już wszystko co obawiał się stracić. I z tego powodu chętnie dziesięciokrotnie ukarałby sam siebie jakimkolwiek Zaklęciem Niewybaczalnym jakie Czarny Pan mógł na niego rzucić. Był gotów umrzeć. Był gotów na ból. I był gotów zniknąć.

Jednakże było w nim zaskakujące wahanie przed wprowadzeniem w szeregi śmierciożerców.

Garstka uczniów została zwerbowana już w 1971 roku przez sługę, który zinfiltrował grono pedagogiczne w Hogwarcie. Severus został wybrany bardzo wcześnie, razem z Lucjuszem Malfoyem i kilkoma innymi. Po ukończeniu w czerwcu siódmego roku nauki, chłopcy zostali przeniesieni do rezydencji Malfoya, gdzie uczyli się od starszych, bardziej złowrogich i głupszych czarodziejów i czarownic. Uczestniczyli w misjach, zabijając niezliczone liczby mugoli, paląc stodoły z gnijącym świńskim mięsem i przypalonymi ludzkimi włosami w środku…

Z początkiem nowego roku spodziewali się naznaczenia Mrocznym Znakiem we wprowadzającej ceremonii, która kończyła się ich pierwszą niezależną misją. Znaleźć wioskę mugoli, zabić ich i uciec.

Jednakże był dopiero sierpień, daleko jeszcze do stycznia, kiedy to miała odbyć się ceremonia, a Severus zaczął się już wycofywać.

Teraz, kiedy Severus zmienił zdanie, i tak prawie nikt tego nie zauważył. Severus nigdy nie był głośną osobą. Nigdy nie pił. Nikt go nigdy nie widział z żadną kobietą (lub mężczyzną). Większość czasu spędzał z nowicjuszami, siedząc odosobniony w twardym krześle gdzieś w kącie i czytając cokolwiek o nowej zakazanej magii w co mógł wetknąć swój długi nos.

Ale Lucjusz zauważył.

Dwaj młodzieńcy nie byli nawet braćmi. Żaden z nich nigdy nie widział łez drugiego, nigdy też nie podzielili się ze sobą swoimi odczuciami na temat swoich niepewnych losów w momencie niepewności. Nie, byli dla siebie obcymi osobami w tłumie innych nieznajomych. Ale kiedy drzwi się zamknęły i obaj chłopcy zorientowali się, że nie ma nikogo innego na kogo można by spojrzeć, rozpoznali się nawzajem.

Severus podziwiał potęgę Lucjusza. Lucjusz szanował umysł i samokontrolę Severusa. Dlatego pracowali razem całkiem zgodnie.

- Lucjuszu? – Severus zapytał cicho pewnej nocy, gdy byli już we wspólnej sypialni. Lucjusz nie spał w ciągu dnia; trenował do ostatecznego wprowadzenia. Zdołał jednak wymamrotać „hrmm" i to wystarczyło Severusowi aby kontynuować.

- Chcę żebyś wiedział, ponieważ zasługujesz aby wiedzieć zanim to się wydarzy, że może nie wytrwam do końca.

- Co? – Lucjusz ziewnął.

I wtedy Severus przyłapał się i uświadomiwszy sobie co powiedział, znowu był cicho.

Lucjusz zasnął, obojętny na wyznanie Severusa.

* * *

_Następny rozdział jest o wiele dłuższy. Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce będę w stanie go opublikować._


	2. Chapter 2

**ii**

Wahanie Severusa zaczęło się po ataku w Ottery St. Catchpole. Lucjusz i Snape byli na zwiadach w lesie, czyhając na członków Zakonu, kiedy nagle znaleźli dwójkę z nich.

- Ach, jakie są szanse? – wyszeptał Lucjusz z ich kryjówki za drzewami. Ale kiedy cienie przed nimi odwróciły się, ukazując twarze, Snape zamarł.

- Snape, co robisz? – ale Snape wychodził już z kryjówki. Stał dokładnie przed pierwszym cieniem.

James Potter. A obok niego Lily Evans, ta mała szlama.

Snape był wściekły. Snape był zły. Snape pokazał emocje, co było czymś więcej niż cokolwiek co Lucjusz mógł powiedzieć o jakimkolwiek innym wspomnieniu o Snapie jakie posiadał. Ale zanim cokolwiek się stało, Czarny Pan przybył aby samemu stanąć do pojedynku z dwójką bachorów. Natomiast Snape i Lucjusz odeszli.

Tej właśnie nocy Severus zaczął się wycofywać.

To wszystko co Lucjusz wiedział. To wszystko co Lucjusz mógł powiedzieć innym kiedy pytali co jest nie tak z ich prawdopodobnie przyszłym przywódcą.

Ale czego Lucjusz nie wiedział to fakt, gdzie był Severus tej nocy, po spotkaniu w lesie. Snape powiedział, że idzie na spotkanie z kimś, ale nikt nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć kim ten ktoś jest, gdy pan Malfoy ich o to pytał. Chłopca nie było przez dobre dwie godziny zanim wrócił, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Nie powiedział ani słowa do nikogo i wciąż nie okazywał, że cokolwiek go martwi.

Gdyby Lucjusz był jego bratem, gdyby Severus wyjawił, że posiada jakieś uczucia pod tym nieprzyjaznym spojrzeniem, chłopiec powiedziałby swemu współlokatorowi, że stał przed Szpitalem Św. Munga, czekając na rudowłosą szlamę, wyłaniającą się z nicości z bliskim śmierci Jamesem Potterem u boku (Potter i Evans, według reporterów, śmiali przeciwstawić się Czarnemu Panu). Snape powiedziałby Lucjuszowi jak szedł za szlamą przez trzy przecznice, chłonąc każdy jej krok, każdy kosmyk jej włosów, wszystko – jak głodujący człowiek, który nie jadł od lat.

I powiedziałby Lucjuszowi o niewyraźnym uczuciu w żołądku, kiedy wiedział, że nie może poddać się kolejnemu momentowi bezczynności. Nie mógł pozwolić jej odejść. Nie mógł pozwolić uciec jej tym razem – musiał powiedzieć coś. Musiał podejść do niej, dotknąć jej miękkiego, jedwabistego ramienia i obrócić ją i powiedzieć jej wszystkie rzeczy, które wciąż powtarzał w głowie.

Ale pozwolił jej odejść. Pozwolił jej zniknąć na końcu ulicy. Pozwolił jej wrócić do kwatery głównej Zakonu lub domu gdzie mieszkała z Potterem… przeklętym Potterem…

Nie mógł spojrzeć jej w twarz. Spoliczkowałaby go. Krzyczałaby. Nazwałaby go tchórzem.

Ona była członkiem Zakonu. A on miał zostać śmierciożercą.

Zawsze mówiła, że tak będzie.

Ale Lucjusz i Snape nie byli braćmi, więc nic z tego nie zostało wyjawione. Snape zaszył się tylko w kącie z książką w ręku, i nic nie zostało powiedziane o niczym

Do pewnej nocy, kiedy to Peter Pettigrew popełnił poważny błąd.

Był prawie październik. Noc Setki Czaszek zakończyła się sukcesem i Czarny Pan był gościem w domu Malfoya aby świętować swoją wzrastającą potęgę.

Każdy z nowicjuszy został posadzony przy stole, obok najwyższych sług. Sampson, ich główny opiekun, poinstruował każdego gdzie ma siedzieć, jak ma mówić, stać i kłaniać się… i posadził Lucjusza i Snape'a na szczycie stołu aby mogli osobiście rozmawiać z Czarnym Panem.

Snape spotkał już Czarnego Pana przy paru okazjach i za każdym razem naturalność jego twarzy, jego ciała, jego manier… to było odpychające jak normalny był ten człowiek. Był człowiekiem… ale też kimś więcej…

- Severusie, będziesz mi towarzyszył przy kolejnym spotkaniu z olbrzymami – Czarny Pan stwierdził rzeczowo, krojąc swój krwisty stek. – I ty Lucjuszu również.

Lucjusz posłał zamaskowany, choć promienny, uśmiech i odpowiedział „tak, mój panie". Severus tylko kiwnął głową, lekko obrzydzony i wziął długi łyk wody ze swojej czary.

Stopień zwyczajności pomiędzy Czarnym Panem i Severusem wstrzyknął zazdrość w serce Lucjusza. Byli sprzymierzeńcami. Lojalni wobec siebie. Równi rangą.

Lucjusz wiedział, że nigdy nie będzie tego miał. I to wcisnęło gniew między obu chłopców.

Prawdopodobnie dlatego nigdy nie rozmawiali o niczym ważnym.

Cisza ogarnęła jadalnię po raz kolejny. Nagle Czarny Pan omiótł stół swoimi czerwonymi oczami i z hukiem postawił czarę na blacie.

- Kogo brakuje?! – wysyczał. Sampson skłonił głowę i rzekł:

- Petera Pettigrew, mój panie. Jest wciąż na misji…

Snape uśmiechnął się szeroko. Pettigrew, jeden z ukochanych, zaufanych, najlepszych przyjaciół Pottera, został zwerbowany siedem lat temu. Pettigrew przeszedł dokładnie ten sam trening co Severus. Pettigrew przygotował się na wypalenie grubego Mrocznego Znaku na ręce i podrzynanie gardeł tych co go pokochali w chwili zaślepienia, jeśli to miało oznaczać ochronę przed Czarnym Panem.

Oczywiście krzesło Pettigrew było najdalej od Czarnego Pana. Ażeby nie ubrudził imperatora swoją nieczystością.

- Jego misją jest być przy moim stole na obiedzie! – wrzasnął Czarny Pan. W ciągu dwóch minut Sampson wezwał Pettigrew, który natychmiast opuścił swoje obowiązki i za pomocą proszku Fiuu znalazł się w kominku.

Kaszląc, Peter wyszedł z popiołów i skłonił się tak nisko, że jego nos prawie dotykał marmurowej posadzki pełnej sadzy.

- Przepraszam, mój panie – wyjąkał. – Wiesz jak ważne jest abym utrzymał ich zaufanie… Nie… nie mogłem odejść tak nagle, jak…

- Cholera, masz odejść kiedy ci każę! – wysyczał Czarny Pan. – Jeśli Zakon nie trzyma noża na moim gardle, nie masz żadnych wymówek żebyś mógł tracić czas w ich siedzibie głównej!

I wielki czerwony strumień światła wystrzelił z różdżki Czarnego Pana i uderzył Petera prosto w pierś. Chłopiec upadł na ziemię, skręcając się i krzycząc.

- Byliśmy na pogrzebie! – zapiszczał Peter. – Gdyby mnie nie było na pogrzebie, wzbudziłbym podejrzenia! Muszę utrzymać moje… - i straszny pisk wyszedł z jego małych szczurzych ust.

Severus był zdegustowany. Nie z powodu pisków, tylko z powodu piszczącego.

- Elise Warren, mój panie! – powiedział Peter. – Elise Warren była bliska Potterowi i jego szlamie, mój panie! Została zabita podczas Nocy Setki Czaszek! Miała być drużbą tej szlamy…

Severus zamarł. Wstał. Spoglądał na Petera z intensywnością jastrzębia. Jego różdżka wyłoniła się z boku i kolejny strumień czerwonego światła uderzył w gardło Petera.

Peter znowu krzyknął.

Ta reakcja spowodowała, że nawet Czarny Pan przestał torturować Petera i patrzył na Snape'a zszokowany. Snape ściągnął klątwę z Petera i pozwolił mu odetchnąć.

- Co powiedziałeś?! – domagał się Severus. Peter z trudem łapał powietrze. – Co powiedziałeś, ty zasmarkana kupo gówna! Co powiedziałeś!

- Ja… Elise Warren umarła… to był jej pogrzeb… pamiętasz ją, miała czarne włosy…

- Drużba? – Snape był blady. Snape był chory…

- T-tak… - Peter był trochę zniesmaczony, że jest przesłuchiwany przez innego nowicjusza. – James Potter i Lily Evans biorą ślub…

Czerwona klątwa znowu uderzyła w Petera, lecz tym razem towarzyszył jej gardłowy wyk Severusa. Peter płakał i krzyczał, błagając o litość, której Severus nie okazał. Czarny Pan, widząc furię towarzysza, wyglądał na bardziej zaintrygowanego niż niezadowolonego i pozwolił mu kontynuować.

Lecz Lucjusz szybko doskoczył do Severusa, próbując wyrwać mu różdżkę. Severus odrzucił go do tyłu, przewrócił stół, potłukł talerze, stracił nad sobą panowanie… W końcu Czarny Pan stwierdził, że zobaczył już wystarczająco dużo i odciągnął Severusa, jak ojciec próbujący cierpliwie skarcić swojego czteroletniego syna.

I oboje weszli do pomieszczenia z tyłu sali.

Lucjusz był pewny, że już więcej nie ujrzy swego przyjaciela.


	3. Chapter 3

**iii**

- Szlama? – Czarny Pan patrzył na Severusa z powątpiewaniem. Severus, który wybuchnął płaczem, leżał na podłodze, całkowicie wyczerpany. Nie przejmował się czy Czarny Pan ukarze go za opieszałość; już nic mu nie pozostało do stracenia.

I to, tak przynajmniej myślę, był powód dla którego Czarny Pan pozwolił mu płakać.

- Kochałem ją – wyszeptał Severus, na co Czarny Pan wybuchnął śmiechem.

- Kiedy będziesz przy moim boku, a świat znów stanie się czysty, będziesz miał więcej… wszystkie… kobiety do wyboru. Jakąkolwiek zapragniesz, będzie twoja – powiedział Czarny Pan, a Severus wydał głuchy wyk.

- Nie chcę ich! Chciałem… zawsze chciałem… cholera… - i Severus wybił dziurę w szafce. Czarny Pan był już tym zmęczony.

- James Potter ożeni się z nią – powiedział. – Będzie się nazywać Potter. Będzie mieć z nim małe bachory. I to jest nieistotne dla ciebie. Zapomnij o niej. Użyj mocy, którą ci dała, do zrobienia rzeczy, które uważasz za słuszne.

I odwrócił się od Severus aby kontynuować swoją kolację na zewnątrz.

- Nie wiesz czym jest miłość – wysyczał cicho Czarny Pan. – Miłość jest niczym. Ale to co wynika z jej braku jest czymś. Czymś potężnym.

I Severus po raz kolejny był sam.


	4. Chapter 4

**iv**

Kiedy wszyscy nowicjusze będą gotowi do inicjacji, odbędzie się ceremonia wprowadzenia. Styczeń powoli zbliżał się ku końcowi, a Czarny Pan wciąż nie uznawał ich za godnych Znaku.

Niektórzy mówili, że to dlatego, iż Czarny Pan uważa, że serce Snape'a jest w niewłaściwym miejscu. Że wciąż istnieje w nim coś co musi wrócić na swoje miejsce.

Ale to była tylko plotka, którą Lucjusz usłyszał od swojego ojca.

- To się stanie – powiedział Czarny Pan Malfoyowi na osobności. – Zapamiętaj sobie, to się wkrótce stanie. I wtedy będzie nasz.

Oczywiście Severus był tego wszystkiego zupełnie nieświadomy. Był zbyt zajęty prześladowaniem Petera Pettigrew w celu wyciągnięcia od niego informacji.

I adresu.


	5. Chapter 5

**v**

Próba ślubu skończyła się dosyć późno. Severus patrzył jak goście wychodzą z kościoła i udają się na gratulacyjny obiad, każdy własną, osobną drogą. Mugole też tam byli. Rodzina Lily. Rozpoznał jej matkę, jej ojca… i była również Petunia, wszyscy dorośli.

Nie widział ich od lat. Wszyscy byli starsi, ponurzy, pełni strachu… a mimo to, w pewien sposób, wspanialsi.

Były noce kiedy on i Lily biegali wzdłuż holu, pomiędzy pokojem jej i Tunii, ścigając się aby zobaczyć kto pierwszy dotknie framugi drzwi. Tunia krzyczała na nich… często… i Severus myślał, że jest ona małą bezczelną suką. Ale Lily kochała ją, więc on musiał kochać ją w zamian.

Wiedział, że Lily nie powiedziała nic o nim panu i pani Evans. Gdyby przekroczył ulicę w tej chwili, w swojej pelerynie, z twarzą dorosłą i zdrową, z włosami przynajmniej trochę bardziej uczesanymi niż kiedyś… zobaczyliby jego dopasowane ubranie, jego silne ramiona, że zrobił dużo dobrego dla siebie. Objęliby go, pocałowali w policzek, zapytali jak poszło ukończenie szkoły. Zastanawiając się jaką ma pracę. Zastanawiając się…

A Lily piorunowałaby go spojrzeniem przez cały czas, podczas jego rozmowy z jej rodzicami, ale musiałaby tam siedzieć i patrzeć jak bierze mały kawałek jej życia, które on…

Nie, odeszłaby.

Ale ona nie może odejść. Nie dzisiaj. Nie może tego zrobić dzisiaj wieczorem.

Tak więc patrzył. Był Peter, któremu towarzyszył Syriusz Black… ten gnojek… i był też Potter, rozmawiający z Dumbledorem, profesor McGonagall i Hagridem… Gratulowali mu. I Moody. I… Jezu, cały Zakon zjawił się dzisiaj wieczorem.

Mógł wysadzić całą ulicę i zabić ich wszystkich. To byłoby takie proste. Czarny Pan wyniósłby go wysoko na niebiosa.

Ale Severus nie był taki jak Peter. Nie zrobiłby tego.

Lily tam była.

Jak tylko tłum zaczął się rozchodzić, Severus przeszedł na drugą stronę ulicy. Potter odwrócił się, rozmawiając z Syriuszem. Wszyscy odchodzili, zostawiając Lily w tyle. Była sama…

To był idealny… perfekcyjny moment… Był w drodze…

- Nie sądzę abyś otrzymał zaproszenie, Severusie.

Zamarł. Znał ten głos.

Obrócił się na pięcie i zobaczył Dumbledore'a. Snape zadrwił i ruszył dalej.

- Nie jestem już twoim uczniem, stara kozo – Snape splunął. – Nie możesz mi dać nieuzasadnionego szlabanu, przykro mi…

I w głowie Severusa pojawił się ból, o wiele gorszy niż jakikolwiek zadany mu przez Czarnego Pana. Zatrzymał się nagle i gapił na dyrektora. Dumbledore piorunował go spojrzeniem znad swoich okularów-połówek.

- Wrócisz do domu. I powiesz Riddle'owi, że nie będzie wtykał swoich paluchów w tą sprawę – Dumbledore ostrzegł go. – Nie będzie bitwy w czasie ślubu Potterów.

- On nie przysłał m… - i Severus uciął. Przemilczał swoje wyznanie, spojrzał jeszcze raz na dyrektora i deportował się.


	6. Chapter 6

**vi**

Czekał aż wszyscy goście wyjdą i kościół będzie pusty. Następnie ruszył wzdłuż ławek kościelnych. Przesunął dłonią po drewnianych oparciach. Spojrzał na kwiaty, które ona wybrała. Gapił się na swoje buty, którymi dotykał czerwonego dywanu pośrodku nawy głównej.

Choć nigdy nie przyznałby się do tego głośno, byłoby kłamstwem powiedzieć, że nigdy nie myślał o tym dniu. Będąc małym chłopcem, gdy razem siedzieli wśród drzew i patrzyli na liście nad nimi, widział ją w pięknej sukni, a siebie dorosłego w powiewających szatach. Widział ją jak szła wzdłuż nawy. Widział swoją matkę płaczącą w pierwszym rzędzie. I pana Evans idącego obok panny młodej, zbliżającego się coraz bardziej do Snape'a czekającego przy ołtarzu.

- Jest w parku.

Snape odwrócił szybko głowę i ujrzał Petera Pettigrew stojącego w nawie głównej, z przodu kościoła i patrzącego na niego. Peter skinął w stronę drzwi.

- Byłem z nią na spacerze – powiedział. – Zostawiłem ją tam. Zupełnie samą. Tak jak prosiłeś.

Snape kiwnął głową i schował różdżkę do kieszeni.

- Dziękuję – powiedział, a Peter spojrzał na niego lekko przerażony.

- Dziękuję?

Snape nie powiedział już ani słowa, tylko skierował się do wyjścia. Na drugą stronę ulicy.

A tam była ona.

Siedziała na ławce nieopodal jeziora. Podbródek oparła na kolanach. Ciemnorude włosy spięła w koński ogon. Jej szczupłe ręce były teraz umięśnione i naznaczone bliznami. Piersi miała pełne i okrągłe. Nie było to już to samo małe i wątłe ciało, które popychał na huśtawce.

Była wojowniczką. Kobietą. Nie taką jak ją zostawił.

I zanim mógłby znowu odejść, zrobił krok naprzód, wyłonił się z cienia, czekając aż jej zielone oczy zauważą go.

I zauważyły. I były bardziej szmaragdowe niż pamiętał. Szerokie, błyszczące, szczere – dobre. Piękne.

Tyle tylko, że teraz straciły swój kolor i obróciły się przeciw niemu. Tak jakby go nie rozpoznała, stała tam, z wyciągniętą różdżką, gotowa krzyczeć jeśli…

- Lily – powiedział delikatnie. – Lily, proszę…

- Zabiję cię… - rzekła, cofając się. – Przychodzisz tu by walczyć w dzień mojego ślubu? To żałosne, nawet jak na Voldemorta…

- Lily – powtórzył. – Nie mam zamiaru zranić…

- _Crucio_!

Ale nic się nie stało. Snape stał zupełnie niewzruszony.

- Musisz chcieć zadać ból aby zaklęcie zadziałało – powiedział cicho. A ona zamarła.

- Nie waż się mnie tknąć – ostrzegła. – Nie waż się…

- Lily, proszę… - głos mu się załamał, sprawiając, że jej surowa postawa złagodniała nieco, a ona patrzyła na niego, niepewna co myśleć o tym wszystkim.

- Spójrz – rzekł. Położył swoją różdżkę na ziemi. Ręce wzniósł wysoko do góry. – Znasz mnie…

- Nie znam cię…

- Wiesz, że nigdy bym cię nie zranił…

- Zamknij się.

- Jestem bezbronny! – błagał. – Proszę. Lily. Wiem, że nie powinienem rozmawiać z tobą, ale jeśli tego nie powiem, a ty… a ty wyjdziesz za niego… niego…

- To podstęp.

- To nie jest podstęp.

Wydała z siebie wymuszony śmiech.

- Po tym wszystkim, ty… cholera, o mało co mnie nie zabiłeś! Ty… ty naprawdę sądzisz… Spójrz na siebie! Masz wszystko czego chciałeś, nieprawdaż, Mroczny Znak i…

I Severus podciągnął lewy rękaw najszybciej jak potrafił. Lily zamilkła.

- Nie – oświadczył Severus. – Nie, nie mam…

- Gdzie on jest?

- Nie mam go jeszcze – powiedział Severus.

- Jeszcze.

- Nie dostanę go. Nie dostanę, Lily. Nie, jeśli ty… proszę, Lily. Przepraszam. Za to co zrobiłem. Za to co powiedziałem…

- Myślisz, że to wszystko z powodu tego co powiedziałeś? – Lily wybuchła. – Myślisz, że możesz mnie osaczyć w parku w noc przed moim ślubem i przeprosić za nazwanie mnie szlamą gdy mieliśmy piętnaście lat? Myślałam, że jesteś przynajmniej trochę bardziej inteligentny, Snape! Ty… mój Boże, odszedłeś dużo wcześniej! Zostawiłeś mnie, Sev, ty… ty prawie zabiłeś tamtą dziewczynę…

- Nie zabiłem nikogo.

- Ale od tamtego czasu zrobiłeś to, prawda?

Odpowiedziała jej cisza.

Lily wybuchła płaczem. A Snape poczuł jak wszystko się wali. Podszedł aby ją objąć. Splunęła mu w twarz.

- Byłeś tam? Tej nocy. Z setką czaszek.

- Ja…

- Byłeś tam, Severusie?

Severus odpowiedział cicho:

- Tak.

Lily kiwnęła głową, jakby znała odpowiedź zanim ją wypowiedział.

- Nie mogę… Jestem taka głupia, że tu stoję… Zostaw mnie samą… Nie… nie nachodź mnie więcej…

- Popełniłem błędy, Lily – Severus podążył za nią ścieżką wiodącą poza park. – Wiem to. I… myślisz, że to łatwe dla mnie, płaszczyć się tak przed tobą? Na miłość boską, Evans, przecież mnie znasz…

- Nie, nie znam.

- Lily, po prostu się zatrzymaj. Posłuchaj mnie, proszę… Jestem okropnym, złym gnojkiem. Wiem to. Nienawidzę samego siebie. Naprawdę. I mam ku temu powody. Byłaś jedyną rzeczą, którą ja… jedyną rzeczą, która była cokolwiek warta w całym moim życiu… to było dobre. A jeśli stracę cię jutro… jeśli… Lily, ja…

Lily stanęła. Odwróciła się. Spojrzała na niego twardo.

- Kocham cię – oświadczył. Wypowiedział te słowa tak niezachwianie. Tak jakby to była prawda niewypowiedziana do tej pory, ale prawda znana. To było takie łatwe do powiedzenia. Ale uderzyło w oboje z wielką siłą. – Kocham cię. I… i wiem, że ty również mnie kochałaś. Kiedyś. Nigdy tego nie wyznałaś, ale nie zabolałoby cię tak mocno kiedy ja… jeśli ty…

Zielone oczy Lily skrzyły się od łez. Objął ją.

I pocałował. Nareszcie ją pocałował.

Pomiędzy nimi zapanowała cisza.

- Kochałaś mnie – powtórzył. – Gdybym nie… gdybym nie powiedział tego co powiedziałem… gdybym nie… wtedy rzeczy potoczyłyby się inaczej. Bylibyśmy… Kochałaś mnie…

I wtedy, powoli i delikatnie, Lily pokręciła głową.

- Nie – wykrztusiła. – Nie. Kocham Jamesa. A ciebie nienawidzę.

Severus poczuł jak wszystko w jego środku słabnie. Nie mógł oddychać. Nie mógł poruszyć się. Nie…

- Nie masz żadnego prawa aby mi to robić – powiedziała Lily. – Zostaw mnie samą.

- Nie mówisz poważnie…

- Powiedziałam…

- Nie! – rzekł Severus. – Nie jesteś w stanie spojrzeć mi prosto w oczy i powiedzieć, że nigdy, ani razu, w twojej cholernie doskonałej egzystencji odkąd odszedłem, że nie myślałaś o tym co było, nie przypominałaś sobie… że nigdy nie…

- Nie! – krzyknęła Lily. – Nie! Nigdy!

I deportowała się.

A Severus po raz kolejny był sam.

- Jest w parku.

Snape odwrócił szybko głowę i ujrzał Petera Pettigrew stojącego w nawie głównej, z przodu kościoła i patrzącego na niego. Peter skinął w stronę drzwi.

- Byłem z nią na spacerze – powiedział. – Zostawiłem ją tam. Zupełnie samą. Tak jak prosiłeś.

W kościele zapanowała cisza. Park, jej szmaragdowe oczy… wszystko zniknęło.

Wszystko działo się tylko w jego głowie…

Snape kiwnął głową i schował różdżkę do kieszeni.

- Zabierz ją do domu – rzekł.

- Ale przecież powiedziałeś, że chcesz ją zobaczyć…

- A teraz mówię żebyś zabrał ją do domu! – rzekł ostro, aż Peter podskoczył. Snape zwiesił głowę, poczuł w piersi bolesne, coraz silniejsze mdłości. Odwrócił się od Petera i przygotował do odejścia.

- Snape? – głos Petera był cichy i spowodował, że Snape się zatrzymał.

- Co.

Peter milczał przez chwilę, a potem rzekł:

- Przykro mi.

- Och, oszczędź mi tego – rzucił Snape.

- Nie – Peter był szczery. Jego oczy były duże i okrągłe. Jego tłuste palce bawiły się oparciem ławki kościelnej. – Ja… ja myślę, że James nie jest dla niej odpowiedni. Nie tak jak… inni mogliby być… przykro mi.

Severus gapił się na niego. Oniemiał. Peter schylił głowę, a Snape pokręcił swoją.

- Jak ty możesz wytrzymać z samym sobą, Glizdogonie? Hmm? – zapytał gładko Severus, a Peter spojrzał na niego. – Mówić o swoich przyjaciołach w taki sposób. Walczyć razem z nimi w każdej bitwie jaką do tej pory stoczyliśmy. Spać pod tym samym dachem co oni, korzystać z ich zaufania i miłości… i wykorzystywać to przeciw nim aby zamordować ich z ukrycia.

Peter milczał.

- Jesteś nikczemny – powiedział Snape. – Bierzesz tych, których powinieneś kochać i zamieniasz ich w szubienicę dla twojego własnego egoizmu. Dla twojego własnego strachu. Budzisz we mnie obrzydzenie. Tak więc nigdy – przenigdy – nie pomyśl sobie, że ty i ja jesteśmy chociaż odrobinę warci ciepłej rozmowy.

Wargi Petera drżały.

- Mogę być diabłem – Snape zarzucił czarny kaptur na swoje tłuste włosy. – Ale ty jesteś wręcz potworem.

- Peter?

I drzwi otworzyły się po raz kolejny.

- Peter, wszystko w porządku? Jesteś tutaj strasznie długo…

Snape zamarł. Tam były szmaragdowe oczy. Rude włosy. Piękne… błyszczące…

- _EXPELLIARMUS_! – Lily Evans miała różdżkę w ręce zanim zdążyła nabrać tchu zaskoczenia. Snape uniknął zaklęcia i zanurkował za filar.

On też wyciągnął różdżkę.

- Lily, prze-przestań, on…

- W DZIEŃ MOJEGO ŚLUBU! PRZYSŁAŁ CIĘ W DZIEŃ MOJEGO ŚLUBU!

Snape trzymał swą różdżkę w gotowości, przygotowany na wyjście zza filaru. Czuł jak Lily biegnie, coraz bliżej. W dół nawy. Aby spotkać go przy ołtarzu.

Podniósł się zanim zdążyła minąć róg filaru i znokautować go. Różdżkę trzymał w ręku. Ale ona była już przed nim…

- _SECTUMSEMPRA_! – krzyknęła i na jego piersi pojawiło się nacięcie, z którego wypływała czerwona krew. Cofnął się, gapiąc się na nią. Jego oczy były szeroko rozwarte. Usta otwarte ze zdumienia.

A kiedy i ona spostrzegła krew kapiącą z jego czarnych szat i uderzającą w czerwony dywan – również nie wiedziała co powiedzieć.

- Ja – zaczęła, ale Snape wciąż patrzył na nią.

I to było wszystko co tych dwoje potrafiło zrobić.

- Lily…

Ale ona znów podniosła różdżkę. Gotowa do ataku. Jej oczy stały w płomieniach.

- Odejdź. Teraz. – wysyczała. Śmiertelnie. Morderczo. – Zanim podejdę i zrobię to co powinnam zrobić.

W ciągu jednej chwili Severus Snape zniknął.


	7. Chapter 7

**vii**

Severus Snape był gotowy.

Czarny Pan ogłosił to w nocy, po tym jak Severus przybył aby z nim porozmawiać. Powiedział mu, że chce to zrobić, dokładnie tu i teraz, dźgnąć różdżką w swoje ramię i rąbać dopóki krew zmiesza się z czarnym atramentem, a wijące się węże i zimne czaszki... chciał w końcu stać się tym, kim myślała, że jest.

Następnego wieczoru poszli do lasu. Peter Pettigrew prosto z weselnego przyjęcia. Ciągle trochę pijany. Nie powiedział do Severusa ani słowa, ale Severus wiedział.

Nie było już Lily Evans.

Było ciemno. Dookoła nich śmierciożercy utworzyli ogromy krąg. Ich maski czaszek pędziły prosto na nich.

_Huśtała się. A potem poleciała. Obserwował ją zza krzaków..._

Wymamrotali wyuczone słowa.

_Pewnego razu wspięli się na szczyt wzgórza. A tam ona chwyciła jego dłoń i spojrzeli razem na swoje królestwo. Lily i Sev. Na całe wieki. Zawsze._

Przyrzekli swoją wierność.

_Ustawili się w szeregu aby wejść do Ekspresu Hogwart. W najbliższym dostępnym przedziale siedziało dwóch głupich dupków... James i Syriusz... nie powinni byli nigdy tam wchodzić... ale opuścili przedział po tym jak chłopcy wdali się w kłótnię... i Lily zasnęła na jego ramieniu. Tylko ich dwoje w przedziale..._

I Czarny Pan wystąpił z kręgu. Powiedział im aby uklękli.

_- Sev?_

_- Tak?_

_- Cieszę się, że jesteś tutaj ze mną – powiedziała. - Byłabym bardzo przestraszona gdyby ciebie nie było._

_- Powiedziałem ci, że przejdziemy przez to wszystko razem. Przydział, uczty, sumy... jesteśmy drużyną, Evans._

_- Tak, ale nie jestem w tym samym domu co ty..._

_- Wszystko w porządku, Lily, to nic nie znaczy. Po prostu będziemy na zmianę odprowadzać się do pokoi wspólnych. Będzie dobrze. Hej... Lily, spójrz na mnie. To nic nie znaczy._

_- Naprawdę chciałam być w Slytherinie..._

I Czarny Pan przemówił do każdego z nich. Wysyczał ich imiona spod swojego kaptura. Przeszedł wzdłuż szeregu. Wycisnął Znak na ich ramionach. Każdy wydał przeraźliwy okrzyk bólu. Zapach przypalanego ciała...

_- Przyjeżdżasz na święta w tym roku, prawda? Tak jak zawsze?_

_- Głupie pytanie. Jasne, że tak! Twoja mama daje lepsze prezenty niż moja._

_- Co kupiłeś dla mnie? Hę?_

_- Nie mogę ci powiedzieć. Wtedy nie będzie to niespodzianka._

_- Nie lubię niespodzianek._

Lucjusz spuścił głowę. A potem piekący ból.

_- Wyglądałeś na zajętego podczas dzisiejszej lekcji u Slughorna..._

_- Nie muszę się uczyć tego co ten stary bałwan naucza – otworzył książkę aby mogła coś zobaczyć. - Spójrz. Spójrz co znalazłem ostatniej nocy._

_Przyglądała się stronom, na których nabazgrał swój nowy wynalazek. Swój nowy pomysł._

_- Sectumsempra? - wyszeptała. - Wow..._

Lucjusz zaczął się skręcać z bólu.

_- Opuść go! Robisz mu krzywdę!_

_- Wygląda na to, że Evans przybyła ci na ratunek, Smarkerusie!_

Ale nie krzyknął.

_- SZLAMA..._

Severus także nie krzyknie.

_- Przepraszam..._

_- Oszczędź sobie płuc._

I wtedy Czarny Pan spojrzał na Severusa. A Severus przypomniał sobie zielone oczy, które już nigdy więcej na niego nie spojrzą. W kościele one się tylko zabłąkały. Nie było w nich błyszczącego szmaragdu ani śladu litości. Tylko czysta nienawiść. Czyste obrzydzenie z powodu tego kim się stał.

Ona mogła być diabłem. Ale on był potworem.

- Severusie Snape – wysyczał Czarny Pan. Severus skłonił głowę i uniósł wysoko obnażone ramię czekając na uderzenie różdżki Czarnego Pana. - Czy oddajesz mi się całkowicie?

_- Odejdź. Teraz. Zanim podejdę i zrobię to co powinnan zrobić._

I cała zieleń opuściła umysł Snape'a. Patrzył jedynie prosto przed siebie, na czerwony blask bijący z końca różdżki.

- Tak – powiedział miarowo.

I jego ręka eksplodowała.

Sycząc, wijąc się, skręcając ból wpełznął w jego żyły. W jego kręgosłup. W jego jelita. I owinął się wokół niego, dusząc go, zmuszając go do łapania powietrza, zmuszając go do wydania gwałtownego "Boże!" zanim upadł na ziemię, trzymając swe ramię w całkowitej i kompletnej agonii.

Ale nie krzyknął.

- Stało się! - ogłosił Czarny Pan i wszyscy śmierciożercy stanęli, ustawiając się gęsiego za Lucjuszem i Severusem. A oni bez żadnego namyślania się poprowadzili swe odddziały w las.

Wioska mugoli nie była daleko.


	8. Chapter 8

**viii**

Reszta tej nocy to było jedno poszatkowane mgliste wspomnienie. Zielone światła i czerwone błyski krwi i niebieskie twarze i sine wargi i szara skóra. Masakra.

A oni stali tam, patrząc jak wioska płonie.

I każdy wzniósł swoją różdżkę. Pojawiły się Mroczne Znaki, wystrzeliły w niebo, znacząc czarną i pomarańczową noc blaskiem szmaragdu.

Szmaragdu.

Dał się słyszeć gardłowy odgłos i Lucjusz spojrzał na miejsce gdzie wciąż stał Severus Snape. Stał nad ciałem kobiety, jeszcze żywej. Nott ruszył ku nim, ale Lucjusz go wstrzymał.

- On musi to zrobić sam, nie wyczarował jeszcze Znaku – odwrócił się do Snape'a. - Snape! Gdzie jest twój Znak?

Snape spojrzał na kobietę. Potem uniósł różdżkę.

- _Morsmorde_ – wysyczał.

Wysoko nad nim pojawiła się czaszka z wężem. Niesamowity zielony blask zalał go. Zalał kobietę...

_Przepraszam._

* * *

_I to już koniec opowiadania. Mimo, że wiele osób odwiedzało stronę z tym fanfickiem to niestety nikt nie zostawił komentarza. Byłabym bardzo wdzięczna gdybyście teraz, gdy znacie już całą historię, wyrazili swoje opinie._


End file.
